Death Note Plot Bunnies
by 666The Kyojin Alchemist666
Summary: Title says ALL! Just vote for whatever one you want via review or PM. 2 votes per person. One with the most votes by October 6th will be written. YES you CAN vote for the same one TWICE! ENJOY!


**I have no I-fucking-dea what to write and I'm bored so I decided to just give my readers ideas of what floats around in my head, most of these will be in summary format though.**

**I no own Death Note or Beyond Birthday**

**READ!IMPORTANT! Just vote for any you want and I'll get started. The one with the most votes by the end of next week will be the one I'm doing. 2 votes per person. You can vote for the same one twice.**

**1: **Angel of Death

Beyond Birthday has been reborn as a shinigami and life is absolutely boring. And much like Ryuk he yearns for excitement. One visit to the human world, a girl with a rapidly dropping life span and a bucket list gives him exactly what he wants. But then there's the matter of that one damn shinigami rule; no falling in love. Now the whole shinigami world is after the one person that gives B's second life meaning.

So basically this is just a random B/OC AU, Lemons or no, it will be rated at least T to M. Also there are already 2 sequels planned for this but I won't put either of them down here because the summaries will contain MAJOR spoilers for this one. But I will post them at the bottom so you can choose whether or not you want to read them. If you don't, just stop when you see the 'Now for the sequels' message.

**2: **Guardian Angel (spoilers for the L: Change the World movie)

On day 23, L Lawliet was supposed to die but his guardian angel thinks he has more to do for the world. With L given another chance at life, what will he do? But his angel has her work cut out for her. Death's not exactly happy she disrupted the order of life and the Shinigami King's none too happy about not getting L's soul. Will she be able to keep L alive?

Another OC AU. Yeah, all these will be OC AUs. So basically a moviverse fic for L: Change the World and an L/OC most likely.

**3: **Rogue Reject

Pre-Kira and Post-LA BB Murder Cases

R, Wammy's third first generation successor, was groomed for a life of anything to do with underground activities but no one expected her to be the worlds most wanted woman. But L needs her help. R doesn't really want to help but with the option of getting her best friend B out of jail, how can she refuse? But R is also a suspect in the case. Will R, L and B be able to solve the case when all of them are targets themselves?

Another AU! Woop di do da! Okay! B/OC(/L?) and M rated for possible gore, torture and (maybe) lemons.

**4: **Armageddon

L, B, A, Near, Mello and Matt's souls have been dumped in the year 3013, an era controlled by Light Yagami's shinigami incarnation, Dark. Will these Not-So=Human geniuses and a pair of twins be able to take down Dark?

This is thee most fangirlish fic idea I have ever had. Anyway. Pairing options are; B/OC, Near/OC, Mello/OC, Matt/OC or A/OC. Or there might just be one giant Love Pentagon with OC stuck in the middle. Also there will be; Sheild!OC, Ghost!A, Shinigami!B, Clairvoyant!L, Telepath!Near, Vampire!Mello and TimeKeeperMecha!Matt. All of these weird things will be explained at the end (yes, before the sequels)

**5: **The 'FML' Life of a Death Note Fan

When someone wakes up to 3 successors in their bed, a quirky detective chained to a genius killer in their bathroom and a psycho killer and a shinigami raiding their fridge, how are they supposed to react?

Another fangirl-y fic! Gah! It's one of those Character(s)-come-to-our-world fics too! Um could be B/OC or Human!Ryuk/OC. I bet you're thinking I'm a weirdo right now but if you havn't already google imaged a human Ryuk then you haven't seen how hot he looks!

**6: **Psychotic

When B gets a new and surprising cellmate, things go a little downhill for L when there's a jailbreak.

Wow, short. But anyway! AU, B/OC, M rated, yeah.

**Explanations for NO. 4**

**Sheild – **Think of Bella's ability from twilight except it blocks physical attacks and only mental attacks for her. (didn't steal it! I swear!)

**Ghost!A – **Speaks for itself. A as a Ghost.

**Shinigami!B – **Again, speaks for itself. B as a Shinigami.

**Clairvoyant!L – **Not even going to bother. Same as above, just replace shinigami with Clairvoyant.

**Telepath!Near – **Near as a Telepath. Can read minds, move stuff with his mind, ect.

**TimeKeeperMecha!Matt – **I came up with these. Time Keeper is a person who can control time to an EXTENT! And a Mecha is who can control electronics(suits Matt donit?).

**Vampire!Mello – **Mello. As a vampire. Scary.

**Now For The Sequels!**

**1: **Wings of Death – Sequel to Angel of Death

It's been three years since Kira's death and she has been reborn as a Harbinger Angel, an angel that drags people to hell or haven if they are going to die of an early death, also the sworn enemy of Shinigami. What happens when she and B meet on several occasions? B/OC, M

**2: **Guardian of Death – Sequel to Wings of Death

It's been 20 years since B's exile and Rejects execution. Reject has been reborn human again and B has become her Guardian Angel, Will he be able to stop her third death? B/OC T – M


End file.
